This invention pertains to motorcycle accident testing and simulation. In particular, it relates to the utilization of an accident simulating, test dummy to simulate, in an effective and realistic mode, injuries which might be sustained during motorcycle accidents.
1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention pertains to anthropomorphic devices and anthropodynamic techniques utilized to simulate motorcycle accident situations and results.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an "over-view" sense, the development of accident simulating test dummies is evidenced at least in substantial part by disclosures in the United States patent literature as shown by the following issued U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Patentee Pat. No. Assignee Issue ______________________________________ Payne, et al 3,557,471 Wyle Lab 1971 Melzian 3,648,389 Sierra Engineering Co. 1972 Searle, et al 3,664,038 Motor Industry Research 1972 Association Alderson 3,707,782 Alderson Research 1973 Laboratories, Inc. Gregoire 3,722,103 The United States of 1973 America as represented by the Secretary of the Navy Berton, et al 3,740,871 Ford Motor Company 1973 Daniel, et al 3,753,301 Ford Motor Company 1973 Daniel 3,753,302 Ford Motor Company 1973 Culver 3,754,338 General Motors Corporation 1973 Smrcka 3,755,920 Alderson Research 1973 Laboratories, Inc. Daniel 3,757,431 Ford Motor Company 1973 Culver 3,762,069 General Motors Corporation 1973 Culver 3,762,070 General Motors Corporation 1973 Daniel 3,841,163 Ford Motor Company 1974 Itoh 3,877,156 Unassigned 1975 Haurat, et al 3,890,723 Automobiles Peugeot, et al 1975 Gonzalez 3,962,801 Societe Anonyme Automobiles 1976 Citroen Haffner, et al 4,000,564 The United States of America 1977 as represented by the Secretary of the Department of Transportation Specker, et al 4,161,874 The United States of America 1979 as represented by the Secretary of the Department of the Air Force Kortge 4,235,025 General Motors Corporation 1980 Alderson 4,261,113 Humanetics, Inc. 1981 Woley, et al 4,276,032 Unassigned 1981 Daniel 4,349,339 Ford Motor Company 1982 Becker 4,395,235 The United States of America 1983 as represented by the Secretary of the Navy Daniel, et al 4,409,835 Ford Motor Company 1983 Denton, et al 4,488,433 Robert A. Denton, Inc. 1984 Mellander, 4,691,556 AB Volvo 1987 et al Groesch, et al 4,701,132 Daimler-Benz 1987 Aktiengesellschaft Gain, et al 4,708,836 Commissariat a l'Energie 1987 Atomique, et al ______________________________________
Of the patents included in this compilation, Payne, et al and Gregoire, Specker, et al, Becker, Mellander, et al and Gain, et al specifically relate to anthropomorphic devices utilizing head evaluation units, with the Gain, et al patent being directed to motorcycle accident simulation.
Payne, et al, Smrcka, Haffner, et al, Kortge, Alderson, Woley, et al, Daniel, and Denton, et al are of particular interest in so far as they relate to joint and/or simulated knee mechanisms included in anthropomorphic devices.
Payne, et al, Gregoire, Smrcka, Alderson, Daniel, and Denton, et al are of particular interest in relation to anthropomorphoic units comprising limb means.
Payne, et al, Melzian, Searle, et al, Gregoire, Daniel, et al and Groesch, et al are relevant with respect to thorax and/or torso structures in anthropomorphic devices.
It is also to be recognized that developments in this art are also evidenced in the literature and in issued foreign patents as evidenced, for example by the citations appearing on the face of the various U.S. Patents noted above.